


Runaway

by TDKeh16



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompts [9]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cornt, It goes about as well as you expect it to, M/M, Mon Petit Chou universe compliant, Or Is It?, Sexual Roleplay, runaway groom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent is a runaway groom. He jumps into the first car he sees and instructs the driver to take him away, but when he gets back to the man's apartment, things don't go exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: “I’m a runaway bride/groom and you’re driving my getaway car.” (The first one I ever got for Kent & Corey aka "Cornt")

Kent Parson dashed from the hotel and through the adjoining casino, stopping briefly as he reached the strip in order to gauge his surroundings. He spotted an Escalade idling at a red light and took his chance, flinging open the passenger door and leaping inside. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Drive!"

The black-haired man in the driver's seat panicked, and slammed on the gas when the light turned green, his knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel. "Is this a carjacking?!"

"No. You're my getaway car."

"Did you just rob the casino?!"

"Fuck no, it's my wedding day."

"Wedding day? Um, should--" The driver stopped mid-sentence, having finally turned his head to see the uninvited guest in his car. "Holy shit, you're Kent Parson!"

"The one and only," he said with a grin. "And I'll be damned if I'm getting married off to some fucking beard I barely know."

"Beard?"

"Surprise, I'm gay. Have a problem with that?"

"Quite the contrary, actually. I uh, I'm Corey, by the way. Big fan."

"Well, Corey, today's your lucky day. I need to lay low for a while, bring me to your place."

"But--" Corey opened his mouth to protest, but stopped himself. How often does your celebrity crush hop into your car and ask you to take them home with you? How often does it happen that said celebrity crush also casually confesses he is gay? Corey knew better to get his hopes up, but this was closer than he ever would have dreamed even five minutes earlier. "Okay."

Corey parked in the underground parking lot and brought Kent up to his apartment on the ninth floor, careful not to been seen by any other residents. They rode the elevator in silence, neither man speaking until they reached the door of Corey's apartment. Kent breezed in like he owned the place. "This is a decent apartment. I was expecting a shithole." He removed his tuxedo jacket and tossed it onto one of the dining chairs.

"I make good money. Maybe not 'NHL's Biggest Star' money, but I get by," Corey explained as he followed closely behind the 'stranger' roaming his apartment.

"Huh. Not bad." Kent wandered into Corey's bedroom without asking permission.

"Hey! That's my room!"

"So tell me, Mr..."

"Henderson. Corey Henderson. You can just call me Corey."

Kent grinned as he paced Corey's master bedroom. "Tell me, Mr. Henderson, what sort of work do you do to afford a nice place like this?"

"I'm a venture capitalist."

"What the fuck is that?" Kent asked as he checked out the ensuite bathroom.

Corey cracked a smile as he sat down on the edge of his bed. "Don't worry about it."

Kent noticed the red and green toothbrushes beside the sink. "Two toothbrushes, huh? You have a wife? Girlfriend?"

"The green one is for my boyfriend."

" _Oh?_ And where is he tonight?" Kent emerged from the bathroom and leaned against the door frame.

"Gone."

"Is he on a business trip?" Kent asked as he removed his tie. "Does he travel a lot? You must be _lonely_..." He smirked and unbuttoned his vest, dropping it to the floor with his tie.

"He's dead."

Kent stopped unbuttoning his shirt and broke character. " **Pause**. What the _fuck,_ Corey? You killed me off?!"

"What? You'd rather I cheat on you?"

"Well, it's better than fantasizing that I'm _dead_. You are the literal fucking worst at this role-playing shit."

Corey bit his lip to hold back a grin. "Aren't you taking this a little too seriously?"

"Come on, man. If you're gonna do something, do it right."

"Is that why you insisted on getting dressed in a fucking tux and made me pick you up at a hotel on the strip? I'm amazed you didn't hire an actress to play the fiancée you were running out on."

"Oh! That would have been good. Next time--"

"No. _Pookie,_ no. We're not hiring some poor girl to participate in our sex fantasies. Try explaining that to anybody -- it sounds like prostitution. Imagine _that_ fucking scandal."

Kent laughed. "Okay, you have a point." Maybe the NHL's first openly gay couple did not need more attention brought to them. The last thing the two Aces teammates needed was to be caught up in a sex scandal with anyone, especially a woman, even if it would be a mostly innocent misunderstanding.

"Good. Since we're on the same page..." Corey reached out and grabbed his boyfriend by the wrist, pulling him down onto the bed. His hands worked quickly to finish removing Kent's dress shirt and pants.

Kent suddenly laughed midway through kissing Corey. "Seriously, though. What the fuck is a venture capitalist?"

"No clue. I heard it in a movie and it sounded fancy." Corey grinned and nipped at his lip.

"You're such an idiot."

"I almost said I was an investment banker."

Kent cackled with laughter. "You? The guy who has to use a calculator for a 10% tip? Investment banker, _indeed_."

"Fuck off. I always tip 20%, not ten."

"Not really helping your point. That's just double of 10% -- do some mental math. If not, your brain will turn to sludge and you'll resort to _terrible_ ideas during role playing." Kent chirped.

"You know, you're saying an _awful_ lot of words for a dead guy..."

They both chuckled. "How exactly did I die in this oh-so-romantic fantasy world of yours?" Kent asked.

"I feel like I should remind you that _you_ were playing _yourself_ in this fantasy. My 'boyfriend' was the invented guy here..."

"Yeah, but as your _current_ boyfriend obviously I'm going to take it somewhat personally. Didn't realize I was using a dead man's toothbrush this morning... So, how did I die?"

Corey grinned. "You tripped and impaled yourself while trying to chop off my dick, per your favourite threat."

Kent raised one eyebrow. "Hmm. Pretty close, but I would never trip like that. I'm graceful as fuck."

Corey burst out laughing. "Fuck, only you could say shit like that with a straight face..."

"Well, I guess I should be sort of flattered that you can't even _fantasize_ about cheating on me..."

"That's all I'm trying to say."

"But FYI, death isn't gonna stop me. Date someone else ever again and I'll haunt your fucking ass."

"You'll haunt my _ass?_ I didn't realize hauntings could be localized to one body part. I guess it would be effective to a certain extent..."

"You know what I meant, asshole." Kent grinned. "Fuck, I hate you sometimes."

"Shut up, you love me. You totally fucking love me so much."

"Nope! Never! I take it all back, any time I said that in the past was a lie!" Kent began laughing as the short whiskers of Corey's newly growing beard scratched against his neck. "Ah! Playoffs start next week, why are you growing a beard already? Shave that shit off!"

"I do it because I know you secretly love it..."

"I _don't_ secretly love it. I _openly hate_ it." He chuckled.

"Pfft! You love it."

"I don't have to take this crap from a 'venture capitalist' or whatever the fuck you are." Kent squirmed half-heartedly underneath the weight of his boyfriend's body. "Ugh!" He gave up with a sigh, his body going limp. "What am I even going to do with you?"

Corey crawled out of bed and proceeded to strip off his clothing before sliding back into bed beside Kent. "Well, you're NHL superstar Kent Parson and I'm just a humble fan with a huge--" He purposely paused and watched for Kent's eye roll. "-- _crush_ on you, so you can do whatever you want with me."

"Anything? Can I shave your stupid scratchy stubble?"

"...Maybe not that. I don't trust you with a razor that close to my neck."

"Why not? Afraid I'll pull a Sweeney Todd?"

"Yeah, because I'm being annoying as hell right now."

Kent laughed. "You're probably onto something."

"Can you put up with _this_ beard for a couple more hours? Or are you going to run out on it too?"

"You're so fucking cheesy sometimes. Seriously, why the hell did I agree to move in with you?"

"Agree? It was your idea, remember? You have nobody to blame but yourself, _Shmoopie_." Corey laughed. Kent had mostly resolved to his fate of being called all the most obnoxious nicknames he could come up with, but every now and then Corey could still get an eye roll or a heavy sigh out of him.

"Fuck, you're right. Where's my phone? Maybe if I call my landlord I can-- hey!" Kent let out a yelp as Corey left a mark on his neck. "We have a game tomorrow! What are all the guys going to say when they see your handiwork in the locker room?" He smacked Corey's shoulder playfully.

"I'll just deny it."

Kent laughed. "Who else would it be giving me a fucking hickey like a teenager?"

"I don't know," Corey said while shrugging his shoulders. "Some investment banker bastard you cheated on me with."

"Fuck off, you liar. Like anyone would believe I'd cheat on you with some banker." Kent rolled away and turned off the lamp on the nightstand. "...I think he said he was a venture capitalist." He smirked.

Corey reached out and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him close again. "Oh yeah? Was he any good?"

"Not really. He wouldn't stop fucking _talking_ and get to the fun part..."

"Maybe because he knew how crazy in love you were with one of your teammates," Corey said with a grin.

"Please! He was the one hung up on another guy -- a pretty amazing guy, sounds like."

"Mmhm?" He nuzzled his head against Kent's neck and kissed down to his collarbone before pausing. "Hey... You know I would never cheat on you for real, right? Even years down the line when I'm long-retired and you're still destroying every record in the NHL... And all I have is Kit to talk to while you're on some sickeningly long roadie... You never have to worry about me, okay?"

"I know, you sappy bastard." Kent chuckled and raked one hand through Corey's thick black hair. "Same."

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place just a few weeks after "Ace of Hearts" ends. Maybe once I get all my tumblr fics up I'll rearrange them into chronological order per pairing. Right now it's a mash of whatever file comes up first alphabetically in my docs (and most don't have titles since they were tumblr prompts)
> 
> Oh, boys... You are terrible at role-playing lol. Also, the movie that Corey heard the term "venture capitalist"? It was Wedding Crashers. Corey was watching Wedding Crashers lol


End file.
